


Interlocking Fates

by SpaceSheep3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSheep3/pseuds/SpaceSheep3
Summary: Komaeda laughed cheerfully, his eyebrows raised with glee,“My name is Nagito Komaeda ! What is your name ?” the smiley boy asked.The boy pressed the box cutter against Komaeda’s throat, “Shut it ! You will listen to everything I tell you to, OK ?” He yelled.“Okay Okay, I’m listening to you whole-heartedly !” Komaeda smiled as he pushed his face forward, the blade of the box cutter piercing him slightly, blood trickled down his throat staining the collar of his shirt.Nagito Komaeda lives a pretty boring life but when he meets a boy with a bit of an unhinged mindset a world full of hope and despair is open to him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Interlocking Fates

The boy waited in the class for the school day to end so he could get out of the boring and despair filled lesson. He tapped his pen against the table as he hummed a song he heard playing in the local bookshop this morning, a snap of a ruler on his desk made him wake up from his bored state of mind, an angry teacher stood before him with a scowl, “Komaeda ! If you don’t focus on my lessons I am calling home!” She yelled which made Komaeda sigh, he was sick of teachers threatening to call home as he was the only one living there anyway, he was too bored to explain to her his backstory so he just nodded in dismissal.

As class started to come to an end, Komaeda stared out the window and hoped for something interesting to come to his life soon or he might take matters into his own hands. The loud bell rang out to state the end of the day, the white haired boy packed his things into his bag and smiled softly, he was finally free and was in the mood to get some ice cream to remind himself of the hopeful future to come.

Komaeda stepped out of the big school building, the cherry blossom petals laced the ground to indicate Spring's arrival. The white haired high schooler smiled at the sky with a glimmer, he grasped his bag and pulled it up on his shoulder. The hopeful boy pushed the petals against his feet which left a pink stain on the white pavement which made Komaeda laugh with enjoyment. He walked out the school gates and started to walk home in shimmering sunlight, he tried to look at the sun but flinched because of the light, he laughed at the sensitivity of his eyes and the odd human body.

He skipped against the pavement, he tried to be happy but life is boring and plain for Nagito Komaeda, he wanted to see the hope of every situation but when every high school student walked with the same slouch of despair, with no talent coming from them, they all were angry or sad, it made Komaeda disappointed in this new world, he hoped for a truly hopeful situation that would make everyone go for their talent and go for their dreams but he could only wish for such a happy, gleeful and hopeful situation.

As Komaeda continued walking, he accidentally ran into someone else, he wobbled back a bit, “I apologise ! I will look out next time !” Komaeda apologised while holding up his hands, the boy grasped onto Komaeda’s wrist, “Who are you ?” The boy asked angrily, he wore a black sweater with the hood pulled up to cover his face, he had a boxer cutter in one hand and Komaeda’s wrist in the other, he was slightly shorter than Komaeda but the way his body looked through the jacket, he had a fitter build than the white haired boy.

Komaeda laughed cheerfully, his eyebrows raised with glee,  
“My name is Nagito Komaeda ! What is your name ?” the smiley boy asked.  
The boy pressed the box cutter against Komaeda’s throat, “Shut it ! You will listen to everything I tell you to, OK ?” He yelled.  
“Okay Okay, I’m listening to you whole-heartedly !” Komaeda smiled as he pushed his face forward, the blade of the box cutter piercing him slightly, blood trickled down his throat staining the collar of his shirt.  
The boy stared in shock, “Be quiet ! Don’t say a word or I’ll kill you ! take me to your home and I’ll decide what to do with you next” He says with a shaky tone, his hands shook slightly, sweat beading down his face, the anxiety of his actions weighed on his shoulders like the world was pressed against him. Komaeda’s warm smile stayed on his face, the light and airy with a good bright shine on his face.  
Komaeda giggled which pissed off the boy, he growled in anger, “My house is only a 15 minute walk away, is that alright with you ?” asked the smiling boy, the box cutter wielding boy stomped his foot in anger, “Just take me to your house !” He yelled at him, Komaeda shrugged and giggled at the very angry boy.

They started to walk to Komaeda’s apartment, the boy continued to have the blade against Komaeda, this time it was pressed to the centre of his back. The scared boy’s arms ached in pain as he had to keep up the box cutter but even such the high school student didn’t seem affected by the threats or the box cutter, he stayed smiling with joy which scared the jacket wearing boy more than the people of his past had, he shivered in fear the memory of her, He shook his head to forget it but it didn’t work very much.

Once they arrived at the apartment, Komaeda had to hand over the keys to the angry boy, he grasped them tightly with his right hand before unlocking the door, his hands were clammy and sweaty with stress, the mix of guilt and anxiety were thrown around in his stomach like a blender of emotions. The keys pressed lightly against his hand with a cold touch, he felt his heart clench when he felt the cold sensation fill his very hot body, he needed that cool down to bring him back to his head. They both walked inside and Komaeda walked over to the kitchen to clean blood off his neck, the boy followed suit to watch over Komaeda’s actions.

As Komaeda cleaned himself up, the hoodie wearing boy inspected the box cutter with ease, the blood dripping down the silver blade in the shaky hand of a scared boy. Komaeda turned to him and still smiled, “So what’s your name ?” Komaeda asked once more, “Hinata- refer to me as Hinata” the boy said as he glared at Komaeda, his happy attitude and giddy body-language were weird for a hostage situation but nevertheless Komaeda stayed hopeful for the situation he found himself in, Komaeda had been in many concerning and very scary situations like this previously but this is the only one were he was actually enjoying himself.

Hinata sighed and slid down his hoodie, his brown tangled hair choppy sprung out, his thin face covered in cuts, a bruise on his left cheek, his eyes a brownish-green with the simmering layers of despair in the pretty green shade like a swirl of two colours. His tan skin covered with healed cuts, his eyebrows furrowed in an angry way, his mouth pointed down like he had never smiled once before which didn’t go well with white teeth which would look great with a big smile from the angry boy but that just seemed to be uncomfortable for his face.

Komaeda paused to stare at the injuries on Hinata’s face, “I have a shower just over there if you need it, I have nice clothing that would fit you and I have hotdogs that I don’t really like but you might enjoy them ?” Komaeda says with hopefulness, “That sounds..nice, I’ll take it, I expect the clothing to be warm when I get out of the shower and the food cooked” Hinata demanded, Komaeda smiled and nodded, Hinata sighed as he put trust into this boy, not too much but some. 

Hinata went into the bathroom and Komaeda pulled out his phone, he had no one to call but it was odd that Hinata didn’t take this away from him, Komaeda thought about phoning the police to tell them an injured boy with a box cutter might kill him if he messes up in the slightest but he wanted to keep up the fun so he just slid it back into his pocket.

Hinata stepped into the shower and sighed, the warm water hit his body with ease, he traced the scars that went up his arms in a soothing way, he tried to calm himself down but the fear she might find him was filling him up to the brim, he didn’t want to fear her but she knew everything so what was stopping her from coming for her run away pet, Hinata clenched his fist in anger. 

Once the brown haired boy stepped out of the shower the smell of a well cooked soup came from the kitchen, Komaeda stood swaying his hips in rhythm to a song he was humming, he stirred a pot full of something that smelt amazing. Hinata pulled up the towel around his waist a bit before walking into the room where clothes were placed nicely against the queen bed.

When Hinata was done, he walked out and saw a steaming bowl of goodness waiting on the table for him, he sat down and looked inside the bowl, the soup was clear with a yellowish tint, it had vegetables mixed in with strips of chicken as well. Hinata ate it up quickly as he was desperate for something to eat. Komaeda pressed his face against the palm of his hand with a grin, “I thought- You were making hot dogs weren’t you ?” Hinata said as he shoved more of the soup in his mouth, “Well, I thought someone like you could appreciate something better than hot dogs !” Komaeda said with a bright grin.

Hinata straightened himself up and sighed, “I have decided that you are useful to me in some aspects, I will stay here for a bit but I need your phone” Hinata glanced to the boy and cursed he didn’t grab it sooner, if Komaeda had contacted anyone, Hinata was screwed. Komaeda willingly handed the phone over with a chuckle, this put Hinata more off his cool more, he tried not to think about it too much but whenever that chuckle comes to someone, it always reminds him of ..her.

Komaeda felt giddy in this situation, his eyes also retreating back to the box cutter that was preached on the white kitchen table, he touched his neck softy and smiled, he had never so much adrenaline in years, his boring high school life might become quite interesting in the matter of months to come because the sudden stranger with the piercing green eyes and chocolate brown hair, everything about him a new opening for his desperate need for more hopeful people in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to get better i swear, these two are my new fav thing right now and hhh-  
> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and continue reading :)  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
